Messages from Me to You
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: Hiruma finds a secret stash of notes Mamori has kept over the years.


Hiruma, remember to change the bandages on your arm, I left some in your bag. See you next week.  
Anezeki Mamori

Hiruma just because I'm not at school doesn't mean that I don't know what you get up to. Stop bullying Sena!

P.S. Thank Sena for giving you this, he ran all the way.

Damn Manager! I thought I told you to look at the videos from the game damn it! Get it done!

Hiruma don't treat me like that! And stop the foul language! It's a bad habit!  
Anezeki Mamori

Tch… at least I don't send notes like a freaking kindergarten kid.

I think I love you… Youichi…

Anezeki Mamori

I know damn manager… Mamori…

Hiruma Youichi

I don't care if you think you are a genius make sure you study! And then we'll be graduating soon  
Anezeki Mamori

You're not my mother damn woman  
Hiruma Youichi

Are you going to ask me to the prom or not?  
Anezeki Mamori

Why don't you just ask me?  
Hiruma Youichi

Thanks for taking me to the prom

Anezeki Mamori

Damn Manager…

Hiruma Youichi

Plans to beat Enma attached! I'll see you tonight!

Anezeki Mamori

Remember tonight.  
Anezeki Mamori

Tch whatever

Hiruma Youichi

Thanks for last night… it was really wonderful  
Anezeki Mamori

You're welcome…

Hiruma Youichi

No I will not go out to dinner with your damn parents

Hiruma Youichi

No I will not let you meet my damn parents

Hiruma Youichi

I will let you stay over tonight

Hiruma Youichi

I'll come over to move my stuff on Saturday  
Anezeki Mamori

Five damn years and you still keep sending all these notes. Use email instead.

Hiruma Youichi

I can't use it  
Anezeki Mamori

Remember not to do anything bad tonight  
Anezeki Mamori

Tch, it's not like I'll have to give up my guns when I marry you

Hiruma Youichi

I'm so excited  
Anezeki Mamori

Damn woman…

Hiruma Youichi

I'm so happy  
Hiruma Mamori

Me too, damn wife  
Hiruma Youichi

Sena is coming over for dinner tonight, make sure you don't bully him, it's been eight years Youichi, he's not a kid anymore  
Mamori

I know that damn wife  
Hiruma

I love you  
Mamori

Tch, damn wif- I love you too

Hiruma

I miss you. Happy damn wife? I'll see you soon, I'll be leaving America in three hours. Take care of the damn baby  
Hiruma

It's not due for months Youichi  
Mamori

Remember to take the kids to school, I have an early teacher's meeting today  
Mamori

I thought I told you to take them to school not a football game  
Mamori

And I always have to obey my damn wife?  
Hiruma

Damn right  
Mamori

Happy 15th Anniversary. I'll drop the kids at damn shrimp's for tonight  
Hiruma

Youichi do I look fat?  
Mamori

You're eight months pregnant of course you do  
Hiruma

I'm sorry. Let me sleep in the bed now and let's get a better couch  
Hiruma

Youichi there are leftovers in the fridge for you and the kids. Don't teach them to play with your guns. Get rid of them they're a safety hazard. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you and the kids  
Mamori

Hiruma Youichi is a safety hazard baby.  
Hiruma

Care to explain why I was welcomed back home with a shooting parade by our kids?  
Mamori

Nope.  
Hiruma

Here is you're damn love letter damn wife. I hope you're happy with this degrading letter that I am being forced to give you.  
Thank you for the last twenty fives years. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You've always been there for me as a friend, a supporter and lover and I want it always to be that way. You were always the one that understood me and knew when I wasn't ready for something though I wasn't going to admit it. Thank you for the three damn kids we have and no I will not apologies for bringing them up in a hazardous household.

I know I always say it's childish but thank you for all the notes you've given me.

And know that I completely utterly love you and that I always have and always will.

In short thank you damn wife for making the last thirty or so years that I've known you damn fun.

Love  
Hiruma Youichi, your husband for the years to come

Thank you, I love you so much Youichi

Hiruma Mamori

I know  
Hiruma

_Hiruma looked at the piles of notes and letters in his hands which he had just discovered (you'd think that he'd find this ages ago in his own house). He flicked through them caressing the pages that had rocket bear picture printed on that. Fine handwriting and his horrible own._

The Hiruma in his late fifties smiled as he put the notes which his wife had lovingly kept throughout the years back where she had hid them and walked into the kitchen where she was making their dinner. She looked back at him her blue eyes still dazzling as they were before.

"What is it?" she asked noticing the grin on his face. He smiled wickedly and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing damn wife, you know that"


End file.
